The True Power of Chaos
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: El poder de las esmeraldas debe estar unido, necesitamos todo su poder...ideemos un plan, pero, ¿saldrá bien?


**Hola a todos, aquí otra historia de Noah The Hedgehog, bueno, no es solo mía, es una colaboración.**

**WEEEYYY!**

**Se trata de una colaboración con mi gran amiga/"hijita" Amy Rose FanGirl, o Claudia :) **

**Espero que os guste, ahora comenzamos con el prólogo! :)**

* * *

**-Prólogo-**

Como cada mañana, el erizo azul, héroe de Mobius, había salido a una de sus típicas carreras, estaba recorriendo cada pueblecito y cada bosque de su querido planeta en busca de imperfecciones o algún rastro de Eggman.

Las cosas en cierta manera habían cambiado, Amy aun seguía persiguiendo a Sonic, pero no lo atosigaba tanto ya que él la acompañaba a comprar cosas o a algún lugar, así tenía a Amy contenta y no lo acosaba tanto, por lo que podríamos decir que su relación había avanzado algo.  
Tails trabajaba en el taller en cosas nuevas. Cream se pasaba a veces cuando no tomaba té o salía con Amy, o cuando no recogía flores con su madre Vanilla.

Vanilla ayudaba algo en la agencia Chaotix, a lo que Vector trataba de aprovechar. Espio seguía siendo el más tranquilo de todos, mientras que Charmy seguía siendo despistado e hiperactivo.  
Rouge había empezado a mostrarse más por Angel Island, molestando a Knuckles, que seguía siendo un gruñón.

Claudia, la hermana de Amy salía mucho con una eriza azul, de dos ojos de color distinto, y también con Blue, un gran amigo de Sonic.

Shadow... bueno, el solo es Shadow.

Y por último, Eggman, Eggman había aumentado en peligro, en vez de tener a Boccoe, Deccoe y Bokkun de "vasallos" había aumentado, Mephiles, Fiona, Scourge y Noechiis se habían unido a su plan de conquista del mundo, cosa que complicaba la acción pero solo lo hacía un poco más divertido para el Sonic Team quien seguía ganando.

Todo había cambiado en cierta forma, pero para desgracia de Sonic, había mucha paz, lo que significaba... peligro, Eggman tramaba algo, pero mientras tanto disfrutaría la paz y frenaría el plan de ese viejo loco cuanto antes.

**~0~0~**

-¡Eggman!- la voz chillona de Noechiis sono por todo el laboratorio. -¿EMPEZAMOS?-

Un ruido de algo metalico caer al suelo se hizo presente.

-AAAH, mierda joder!-

Noechiis rió -Me lo tomaré como un sí- Se giro y caminó hacia la sala donde estaban los demás. -Vosotros el plan comienza.

-Bien-

Todos siguieron a Noechiis, avanzaron a la sala donde estaba Eggman.

-Me ayudaréis a conectar los cables y cuando esté, podremos coger a los portadores, uno por uno-  
Eggman comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

-Bien, esos que tienen un grupo han jugado demasiado a los superhéroes- Comentó Fiona enchufando un cable que Eggman le había indicado.

-¿Solo nos transportamos nosotros y ese equipucho no?- pregunto Scourge simplemente con cierto asco.

-Exacto- sonrió malicioso Eggman.

Bokkun, Deccoe y Boccoe conectaron otro cable.

-¿Está?- dijo simplemente Mephiles seco y frío.

-Sí, está. Ahora, empecemos, pulsa el botón Noechiis.

-Allá va- Noechiis sonrió. Pulso el botón.

-Tres, dos uno y...

Una gran luz inundo la sala, el plan. Había comenzado.

**~0~0~**

-Chicos...- La voz de Harriet, una eriza azul cían con el ojo izquierdo marrón y el ojo izquierdo azul con una luna en la megilla, hablo, haciendo que sonase por todo el salón. -Silencio por favor, Noah, siéntate estás como en tu casa-

La eriza rosa de púas rosas largas, con remates violetas, suspiró frustrada y se sentó en la silla que Harriet había preparado.

-Noah, ¿no entiendes la gravedad del asunto?- pregunto un erizo azul un poco oscuro, no mucho, de ojos marrones, de nombre Juan.

Noah bufó de nuevo, odiaba ese lugar y odiaba las charlas que le proporcionaban los "The Seven Chaos".

-Noah, no te lo diríamos si no fuera serio...- dijo una eriza violeta oscuro con púas cortas acabadas en puntas de color negro, de nombre Nerea.

Una eriza negra de púas largas y ojos marrones, de nombre Katy, se acercó a Noah y le dio un café, lo que siempre tomaba en las reuniones o más bien "suplicios" como Noah les llamaba.  
Noah le agradeció a Katy el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza, no era que esos chicos le cayesen mal, es que no quería relacionarse con nadie, ya las había pasado mal con Kevin, no quería más gente que la dañase... si, era desconfiada.

Chess, la eriza que se posicionaba en frente suspiro -Noah, Eggman ya sabe de nuestro poder con las esmeraldas, podrías colaborar?- la irritaba un poco el comportamiento de Noah, pero trataba de ser amable.

Exe, sonrió -Noah, anímate, ¡seremos todos amigos y defenderemos el mundo, venga ayúdanos!- el entusiasmo de Exe, causo un escalofrío en Noah, quien solo opto por mirar su café.  
La eriza negra, Nia, sonrió y apoyó a Exe y le lanzó una mirada dulce a Noah, quien solo suspiró de nuevo.

Blue sonrió -Noah, eres buena en la lucha, he visto como derribabas a un robot de Eggman, si nos ayudas, seguro que vencemos con un buen trabajo en equipo-

-Meh- respondió con fastidió Noah.

Blue suspiro -Al menos hoy ha hablado, ¿no?-

-Uf- Mochi suspiro -Noah... por favor-

-Ayúdanos, únete a nosotros, aunque sea temporal, por favooor!

Noah se levanto tiro el café y giro sobre sus talones.

-Tal vez me acabéis convenciendo- giro la cara hacia atrás y sonrió para encaminarse a la puerta -Bueno, os d...

Una luz blanca iluminó la sala, bañándolo todo, cuando la luz cesó, no había nadie... todo estaba vacío.

**~0~0~**

-¿Dónde...- Sonic alzó la vista para ver donde estaba, para su sorpresa, algo parecido a un coche, casi lo atropella, ahí, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el prólogo, he informado algo de como están todos.**

**Aquí hacen su aparición, THE SEVEN CHAOS. **

**Claudia Rose The Hedgehog - Amy Rose FanGirl **

**Blue The Hedgehog - SonicBlueBlur**

**Nia The Hedgehog - Chibi-bra -sayaijin- evans (separado para que no se corte o elimine)**

**Harriet The Hedgehog - S.S.S Hedgehogs.**

**Nerea The Hedgehog - Shadamy-17**

**Chess The Hedgehog - Sonamyporsiempre**

**Juan The Hedgehog - sonicfan007**

**Sonic X The Hedgehog (Exe) - sonicxelerizo147**

**Katy Light The Hedgehog - Katy The Hedgehog **

**Mochi The Lynx - Mochi The Lynx**

**Stefi The Fox - Ruedi**

**Esperamos que os guste, y por favor, dejen reviews! ^^**


End file.
